Large curved displays reduce outer edge distortions and provide a panoramic view. Curved display screens are also used in certain mobile phones. One of the issues in the use of curved screens in commercial electronics is how accurately it can work with a touch sensor.
A flexible display is an electronic visual display which is flexible in nature; as opposed to the more prevalent traditional flat screen displays used in most electronics devices. In recent years there has been a growing interest from numerous consumer electronics manufacturers to apply this display technology in e-readers, mobile phones and other consumer electronics (—Wikipedia, “Flexible display”). The flexible nature of the display prevents manufacturers from adding conventional touch sensors to flexible displays.
The Wi-Fi Alliance launched the Miracast certification program at the end of 2012. WI-FI ALLIANCE and MIRACAST are registered trademarks of WI-FI Alliance Corporation California. Devices that are Miracast-certified can communicate with each other, regardless of manufacturer. Adapters are available that plug into High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) or Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports, allowing devices without built-in Miracast support to connect via Miracast. Miracast employs the peer-to-peer Wi-Fi Direct standard to send video and audio. WI-FI DIRECT is a registered trademark of WI-FI Alliance Corporation California. IPv4 is used on the Internet layer. On the transport layer, TCP or UDP are used. On the application layer, the stream is initiated and controlled via RTSP, RTP for the data transfer.
The present invention enables touch and gesture input on a Miracast-connected TV, monitor or projector to be detected and communicated back to the server, laptop, tablet or smartphone that originally sent the displayed image.